


narrow it down

by peppermintbeom (assnnie)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BeomKai, Fluff, High School Dating Flashback, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Smut, Yeonjun briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assnnie/pseuds/peppermintbeom
Summary: Beomgyu‘s vacation with Huening Kai took an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	narrow it down

**Author's Note:**

> put the words "beomkai" and "wedding" in the same sentence and this is what i come up with, enjoy!

The scenery was beautiful, Huening Kai thought to himself. Sure, the sky looked amazing dipped in pastel pink and red shades thanks to the sunset, not to mention the horizon and the small waves crashing onto the clean sand of the shore. But nothing could beat the beauty of his boyfriend next to him, holding his hand comfortably while slightly leaning into his side, his visuals stealing the beach’s show. If Huening Kai could choose between a lifetime at the beach or one night with Choi Beomgyu, he’d choose the latter. He’d always choose Beomgyu, because ever since they’ve met, he knew Beomgyu was the right choice. 

“The sunset is pretty,” Beomgyu mumbled, sleepily. No wonder, they’ve had a busy day. Kai smiled widely and squeezed the older’s hand. 

“You’re prettier,” he said, pressing a quick peck on top of Beomgyu’s head, his fluffy hair tickling the younger’s skin for a moment. 

  
  
  


Huening Kai and Beomgyu took a vacation together to celebrate the latter’s first album release. The young producer worked hard for the past two years to make it happen - trying to find artists and co-producers to help him with his tracks as most of them refused to work with an unknown artist. Beomgyu found himself in the darkest holes he ever fell into, but thanks to Huening Kai he managed to chase his dream and make it come true, and the younger was just as happy and proud of Beomgyu as he was of himself. 

They’ve been a couple for a few years now: started dating in highschool, all innocent and inexperienced, trying to figure themselves out as they stole quick pecks behind the school building or on the forbidden rooftop, too scared to let anyone know about their feelings. Back then they barely spoke about it, it just sort of happened, and it was hard, because whenever someone would ask one of them, they wouldn’t know what to say, scared of choosing the wrong words and ruining everything. Beomgyu couldn’t remember when exactly they started calling themselves “boyfriends” - but he wished they had done it sooner. 

  
  


And he regretted a lot of things. He regretted how he couldn’t call Huening Kai “his” right away, claiming him so no one would even consider getting closer to him. He regretted how he couldn’t let anyone know that he  _ felt _ taken, that he felt like he  _ had to _ refuse every confession he got during highschool. There were so many moments in which he could’ve ruined it and lost Huening Kai, the source of happiness in his life, his safe space and his vitamin for whenever he felt sick of the world. 

  
  


Thankfully, Yeonjun exists. 

Yeonjun was the first one to notice that Beomgyu was hiding something from him. Beomgyu was comfortable around his senior friend, he would tell Yeonjun anything that‘d bother him, ask him for advice and thank him for always listening to his concerns. Yeonjun knew it must’ve been something serious, something he probably didn’t tell anyone about yet, ‘cause usually Beomgyu would come running to him first before turning to his parents to talk. So Yeonjun cornered him behind the school building one day, when Beomgyu was waiting for Huening Kai, the younger being late as always, and he never had this much of a hard time coaxing a problem out of Beomgyu’s mind and mouth.

When Huening Kai turned around the corner that day, seeing Yeonjun pinning Beomgyu’s shoulders against the dirty wall, he froze. He wanted to run, run and pretend that nothing happened, while at the same time he wanted to push that stranger off his boyfriend, hug his beloved Beomgyu and never let him go. But he couldn’t move, his muscles weren’t listening, he was paralyzed and his feet were glued to the ground, eyes wide and covered in fear and they slowly started to burn. 

When Yeonjun turned his head and saw the young boy, Kai flinched, and the older was finally catching up to Beomgyu’s hide and seek game. 

  
  


_ “It’s him, right?”  _ he’d ask Beomgyu with a grin when he saw how red his cheeks had gotten, his heart thumping so hard against his chest he thought he’d collapse right then and there, his throat too dry to make a sound so he dropped his gaze and nodded, and Yeonjun finally let go off his shoulders. 

  
  


That day Yeonjun grabbed the both of them and treated them to a café, Huening Kai shy and insecure around the eldest. He handled it like a dating coach, making both of them talk about their feelings so they’d finally understand what they meant to each other - Huening Kai cried eventually as he listened to Beomgyu’s meaningful words, and Beomgyu held his hand for the first time in public, where anyone could see them. The waitress spotted the sobbing young boy and brought him a hot chocolate and a donut, saying it’s on her, and Kai wanted to cry even more at the sweet gesture, but he swallowed his tears and gave her a warm smile and drank the chocolate, even though it was the middle of june and the temperatures were high. 

  
  


Just one of the first hardships they went through together, yet they managed to stay together through all of them, their bond growing stronger after each and every obstacle. 

  
  


Now they could hold hands on the beach without having a single worry in this world, enjoy the sunset and look forward to stargazing later when the moon would take over the sun’s job. 

  
  


“Should we take pictures of each other?” the older suggested, letting go of Kai’s hand to take the phone out of his pocket. That was it. The perfect opportunity. Kai’s heart jumped a million times when Beomgyu handed him his phone. And Kai didn’t listen when Beomgyu told him to capture the side of his face and the sun in a particular angle, always so passionate to take the best shots of his handsome face. When Beomgyu looked away, acting mysterious for his photo, he didn’t notice Huening Kai tucking his phone away to pull out a small box out of his pocket instead, fingertips shaking like the day he kissed Beomgyu for the first time. 

The older was waiting patiently, thinking his lover was busy taking too many pictures, and suddenly it didn’t feel right anymore, as if Kai’s presence was suddenly gone. He turned around, panicking for a split second when he couldn’t see Kai’s taller frame behind him, until he noticed that he was kneeling in front of him, the small black box gently held out to him. 

“Will you marry me, Beomgyu-ssi?” Hyuka asked softly, voice trembling with every syllable, lips parted in a wide smile and cheeks blushing red. 

Beomgyu’s world was standing still. Gone was the sunset and the wind and the sky and the waves. It was just him and Huening Kai, alone in this very moment, and Beomgyu’s heart was up in his throat, and his head was spinning and his eyes were burning. Kai was really proposing. He was doing it. This was reality. 

And when the first tear slid down Beomgyu’s cheek, he regained his senses and covered his eyes with his hands, wiping his tears away with no use - new ones were spilling like a waterfall anyway. 

“Beomgyu? I’m sorry, I… Was it too soon? It’s okay if you want to wait a little longer,” Huening Kai panicked, nothing scaring him more than the thought of Beomgyu crying just because he might not be ready for marriage yet. The younger was okay with it, he could wait, he’d give Beomgyu all the time he needed. But Beomgyu shook his head. 

“No, it’s not that…” he mumbled, “, I’m just…really happy,” he sobbed, smiling as another wave of tears made him cough up a few cries. He sniffed, eyes finally meeting Huening’s with a kind of warmth in them that the younger knew too well. “Yes, I want to marry you, Huening-ah,” he said, watching Huening’s eyes sparkle at him, brighter than any stars he had spotted in the night sky with his lover before. 

“Really?!” the younger asked impulsively, earning a playful slap on his head from Beomgyu. “Yes,  _ really. _ Don’t be silly.” 

Huening Kai grabbed Beomgyu’s hand gently, carefully sliding the ring onto his finger. It was a silver ring with a tiny heart carved into the backside of it. Beomgyu loved it. It was adorable - even if he sometimes acts like he doesn’t like it, he loves Hyuka’s adorable side. 

When the younger finally lifted himself from the ground, he launched forward, tugging his arms under Beomgyu’s to pick him up, hugging him tight while spinning him around a few times, joy filling his heart up to the brim. And when he stopped spinning and Beomgyu wrapped his legs around Huening’s waist, he didn’t hesitate to connect their lips, so soft and gentle and full of love Beomgyu thought he’d get sick. He probably would if it wasn’t Huening Kai. He knew he could never experience this kind of happiness with anyone else but Kai, because Kai and him were meant to be, fate brought them together and fate  _ kept _ them together. 

That night they didn’t let go off each other for longer than ten minutes, spending their happiest hours cuddled up in their hotel bed, talking about highschool and college memories and picturing the future, Beomgyu already making first wedding plans as Hyuka had expected of him, the younger hesitantly mentioning the idea of raising a child, and Beomgyu was speechless, confronted with something frightening he had never thought about before, but when he met Huening’s eyes, that idea didn’t seem as scary anymore. 

  
  


“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> u guys don‘t even know how much joy i felt while writing this, my heart was beating so fast lol  
> [my cc](https://curiouscat.qa/annieo3)


End file.
